


Another War, Perhaps Two

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Severus get involved with a Muggle Middle Ages reenactment group...on different sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another War, Perhaps Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snupin Santa 2009 for Irena-candy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snupin+Santa+2009+for+Irena-candy).



Severus folded his surcoat and added it to his bag. There was no traveling light with this medieval garb. His bag already included his gambeson, chain mail shirt, a pair of leather gloves, two pairs of leggings, two undershirts and his pants and vests that would double as night wear.   
  
A small container sat next to his bag with his perishable foodstuffs in it. They would cook over and open fire and eat period food, but no one took a chance with food that might make someone ill. Naturally, he had contributed money to the Barony and the food for the weekend would be supplied, but he knew he was a picky eater and he wanted the comfort of a few items just in case nothing else suited him. They were, of course, correct to the era.  
  
The tent was already in the boot of his car. He owned a car. It was surprising, and as it turned out now useful. One of his cousins had contacted him early in the spring, they were trying to make room in their barn for another vehicle and he wanted to know if Severus wanted his father's car. Severus hadn't seen the car since he was nine or ten. It turned out it was older then he was, but it did run. He learned to drive which was easier than learning to fly and he now had his license. The car now made it possible for him to attend his very first 'war', his first Muggle medieval war.   
  
He packed his sword, shield and axe, bedding and then his food and clothing. His surcoat and leather belt hung on the hook in the backseat. With his wand tucked into the ashtray, he was off. It would be about a two hour drive to the site, set up began at three o'clock. It was three o'clock now; he hadn't wanted to arrive first. Not that it was likely anyway, it was his understanding that with the four Baronies that were meeting up there would be a few hundred people at the site plus those people who just came for the atmosphere, to shop and to watch the battles.  
  
After a drive down a bumpy lane, Severus turned onto a field that was being used as a car park. Severus squinted against the sun as he looked toward the next field; there were tents and flags already set up. He opened the door and got out of the car to stretch. Several Barony banners were visible above the tents. He was ready to step into the medieval world for the weekend. The back car door clicked open and Severus slipped into his surcoat; it was black on the left half and green on the right. He was now Spencer Prince of the Green River Barony of Lancaster.   
  
He managed to sling his bedding, tent and bag over his left arm, while using his right arm to carry his armaments and food. His wand was tucked into the seam of his coat just below his belt. A lightening charm made his trek to the campsite easier.   
  
After his registration was confirmed; he was off to his encampment with a 'fare thee well'. The black and green pennant was his goal. As he strode purposefully down the main thoughfare, he saw that many of the shops were already open. There were merchants selling coffee, sweets, clothes, fabrics, leather goods, needlework, and musical instruments. He hadn't imagined this much activity this early. There was a minstrel singing and playing music behind him; he quickened his pace. Once he had unburdened himself there would be plenty of time to wander in the marketplace.  
  
A hearty 'good eve' and a bow from Malcolm Erickson greeted him. Severus bowed as well, slightly.  
  
"How now, Malcolm."   
  
"Thou may set your camp there." The tall blonde pointed to an area away from the kitchen. "And the nearest privy is there." He said pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"Many thanks, sir." Severus responded with another bow.   
  
"Hurry on. We will need all thy strength on the morrow." Malcolm said with a wink.  
  
Severus moved off the area that Erik had indicated. He could see the lines between the camps and picked a space near the border. The tent was up in minutes; he had practiced that as much as he had his sword skills. He passed by the kitchen and stopped to help cut up some potatoes before heading back to the merchant stalls.  
  
He bought a pair of hand-dipped candles (he liked the imperfections), an elderberry country wine and handful of spiced dates. When he returned to the Green River Barony's encampment dinner was under way. He hurried to retrieve his plate, cup and spoon from his tent. A half of a roasted chicken was put on his plate with a serving of potatoes and some kohlrabi. Severus shared his wine and licked the chicken from his fingers. It had gone ten and the sun was setting; many people were already moving to there beds. He stayed and listened to the tales of previous battles and drunken revelries until almost midnight, before seeking his own.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Severus was awake early the next morning. He was dressed in his undershirt, leggings and surcoat again before he headed straight for the privy and washing facilities. Standing in a queue was never in his plans. By the time he was back in camp the kitchen was bustling with activity. Breakfast appeared to be porridge and fruit. And tea. He hurried to get his cup and he offered his help before drinking down two cups. The porridge he left to the masses and kipped off with a piece of fruit and another cup of tea. His tent contained his stash of bread and honey and he tore off a few pieces and ate quickly.  
  
He finished his breakfast and slid out of his surcoat and into his gambeson and the chain mail shirt. With one hand he grabbed his gloves with the other he took his weapon. They were marshalling at half-eight for inspection.  
  
Severus was strangely nervous as he waited to be reviewed. He expected some apprehension during the battle, it was his first. Well, his first of this kind. The nervousness gave way to relief as he allowed himself to remember that there would be no true casualties here, save several gallons of mead later. The flags flew high about the heads of the combatants on both sides. Severus noted the colours of the flag of The Barony of Red Habrok; they _would_ be Gryffindor colours.   
  
The signal was given and the battle began. Severus' first opponent kept his attention. The man was skilled with his sword. Even though he had been the novice in the pairing, he eventually triumphed and his opponent fell to the ground. Severus turned to find the next one while adrenaline pumped in his veins. His next adversary turned to him; he was looking into the face of Remus Lupin.  
  
He gasped audibly. The amber eyes sparkled as they bore into him.   
  
"Bastard!" Severus hissed as he swung his sword.  
  
Remus countered and spat back. "Takes one to know one!"  
  
"Bloody fucking original!" Severus swung again. He had already forgotten to stay in character.  
  
Remus spun and was missed. "You couldn't take five minutes to listen to me could you?" He swung his sword.  
  
Severus ducked and swung wildly. "Why would I listen to you prattle?"  
  
Remus blocked the sword "You could have read the fucking Prophet!" He snarled.  
  
Severus stabbed. "Why would I do that?" Severus shouted.  
  
"Because I loved you, you great prat!" Remus took a wide swing.  
  
"Liar!" Severus swung with all his might.  
  
Remus knocked the sword right out of Severus' hands with his block and then tossed his own to the ground. He shoved Severus to the ground hard and straddled him, pinning his hands above his head. "You will not call me that whilst I tell the truth."   
  
Severus panted as he remained pinned beneath the werewolf. Remus bent so their faces were almost touching. A voice next to them called. "Enow! Sirs, this is a civilized battle. Cease and desist!"  
  


* * *

  
  
They both had been disqualified from the round. The Green River Barony won and advanced to the championship in the afternoon. Severus retrieved a bucket of water as he stormed back to the encampment. The splash of water was not going to be enough, but it was all he had. He stripped off his shirts and used a flannel to wash himself off. What he really needed was a cold shower. Why did the blasted werewolf still affect him that way?  
  
Lunch was a raucous affair with the warriors and the rest cheering, shouting and recounting the morning's battle. The stew was quite good as was the bread. Severus took a gentle teasing for his earlier actions, but was praised by others for his zealous defence of the Green River honour. He tried to hide behind his hair. There would be another battle in a few hours and Remus Lupin would not be in it. Severus would have the chance to redeem himself.  
  


* * *

  
  
The atmosphere of the championship battle was quite different. There appeared to be at least a thousand spectators and they were all dressed in period regalia. It would be easy to imagine this as and actual tournament battle in the medieval English countryside. Severus felt less apprehensive then he had earlier in the day. His encounter with Remus sharpened his focus; he would not disgrace the Green River Barony, again.   
  
It was hot even for July. Insects buzzed about and the air hung heavily with the scent of wildflowers and weeds. Severus drew a breath to center himself; he tried to discern the different plant species that surrounded them as he inhaled. The battle began and the heat and scents became irrelevant. He defeated his first two opponents before he caught sight of Remus. _Lupin_ , he thought firmly. Another one of his foes fell. With a renewed vigor Severus threw himself into the fray. The chain mail felt heavy and his arms ached from swinging his sword; no matter that it wasn't made of steel. Finally, finally the Green River Barony had prevailed and a loud 'huzzah' went up over the battlefield.  
  
Severus accepted the congratulations from friend and foe alike as he unconsciously scanned the crowd for Remus. A woman from their clan offered him a drink of water from a ladle before she attached herself to his side. He wriggled away and bowed low.  
  
"Pray pardon me for I must bathe before I might court such a fair maiden."  
  
He slipped off to find another bucket of water so he could clean up before dinner.   
  


* * *

  
  
As Severus washed he could hear the others returning to camp and the smell of smoke from the cooking fires from the other encampments. He felt something watching him and scanned a small copse of trees looking for the evidence. There was nothing there. He shook off the feeling and dressed for dinner.  
  
It was an odd way to eat. The moved from camp to camp for different courses of the meal. They began at Green River for drinks and cheese and nuts. Did the traditional cocktail party fare go back that far? He had never read that. The next encampment held bread and salad followed by the third where they indulged in roasted meat and vegetables. Severus marveled at the efficiency. He settled onto a flat spot on the ground to enjoy his food. Remus sat down next to him a moment later. This time he was prepared.  
  
"How fare thee, Severus?"  
  
"Spencer!" Severus hissed "Mayhap you will not have us disqualified from supper."  
  
"As you will." Remus tucked into his own dinner.  
  
"Must you sit here?" Severus demanded.  
  
"I am quite fond of the scenery."  
  
"Lupin, stay in character."  
  
Remus grinned. "I doubt there are any recorded historically accurate words for a man courting another in medieval times."   
  
Severus chewed his potato. "Thou are not courting anyone." He stated firmly.  
  
Remus' eyes held Severus' steady and he said firmly. "Yes, I am. Might I ask of thee for a few moments of your time now or in the morrow."  
  
"N'er!" Severus stated firmly and louder than he intended. People near them looked.  
  
"Prithee?"  
  
Some of his clansmen were still watching the encounter carefully. He sighed. "As you will. On the morrow." Severus got up and went to queue up for more food. He didn't really want any, but he needed something else to do. Something else to think about.   
  
At the final encampment there was fruit, fruit puddings and cheese. Severus took a scoop of a summer pudding and watched carefully for the werewolf. Lupin with his sweet tooth took a sampling of it all, but didn’t approach Severus.   
  


* * *

  
  
The campfires were lit and alcohols of all types were brought out. People mingled between all the camps this night. The stories were similar to the previous evening, but there were, of course, new stories from the day's battles. Severus relaxed a bit after a few cups of fermented potato liquor. There were toasts being made all around, one even hailed Severus' accomplishments. The fires burned lower and people drifted off to their tents. At long last Severus could hear the crickets above the voices. He felt satisfied, tired and had a sense of belonging. It felt good. He had apparently had too much to drink. He snorted to himself quietly. Soon, he bid the Barony 'good eve' and settled into his own tent.  
  
  
A little after three o'clock in the morning the air was rent with a man's scream. Blood curdling, deep heart wrenching screams. There were a few people still up and about; they ran as fast as they dared with their lanterns and help from the moonlight. When Remus arrived at the scene, Severus' tent flap was open and several of the onlookers were calling out 'Spencer'. Severus thrashed and screamed and writhed. Remus was down on his knees in a moment crawling into the tent. He placed one hand on the distraught man's shoulder and called 'Severus'. Remus called his name twice more and shook his shoulder lightly before Severus awoke.  
  
He sat bolt upright and panted harshly as he tried to push Remus away.   
  
"Easy, Severus."  
  
Severus blinked rapidly in the lantern light. Someone passed Remus a cup of water.  
  
"Drink." He said as he gave the cup to Severus.  
  
"No!" Came the low harsh word.  
  
"It's just water. Drink."  
  
Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before he gulped the cool liquid down.  
  
"You all right mate?" A voice asked.  
  
Severus sighed. "Quite all right, Guy."   
  
"More water, Spencer?" A female voice queried.  
  
"No, thank you." He paused and bit his lip. "Thank you all. I am sorry for the disturbance."  
  
An older face pressed to the front of the group. It was a man who went by the name 'Erik the Red'; he had apparently been a ginger earlier in life. "It happens to veterans sometimes. We have seen it before." The man dropped his voice. "It has happened to me before."  
  
Severus looked the man in the eye and nodded.  
  
"Anything we can do for you, Spencer?' Malcolm asked.  
  
"No, thank you. Again, I apologize for the trouble."  
  
The older man turned and shooed the rest of them away; he followed behind.   
  
"Lupin, why are you here?"  
  
"Because you were screaming down the place. I was out walking. The full is in four days. I was restless and my mind didn't want to sleep."  
  
"I believe you are done here. I appreciate your assistance." Severus said stiffly.   
  
"You're welcome. Come on let's go take a walk." Remus reached over an grabbed one of Severus' shirts. "You're still shaking like a leaf. Trust me it will help."  
  
"I do not trust you." Severus said flatly. He was not at all ready or eager to try to sleep again though. A walk, with Remus, would probably help even if it just kept him from sleeping again.  
  
He shrugged into his shirt and pulled his leggings from under his pillow. Remus watched him without so much as putting up the pretense of looking away. Severus inclined his head toward the tent flap. Remus slipped silently from the tent, with a shiver he followed.  
  
Remus directed them to the area where the shop stalls were set up. A few lanterns twinkled down the path.  
  
"I am not afraid of the dark, Lupin." Severus hissed.  
  
"I am afraid of one of us breaking a leg by stepping in a rabbit hole. I do have my wand, but I hate to use it with this many Muggles about."  
  
Severus kicked a stone as they walked.  
  
"You didn't read my letters." Remus stated softly.  
  
"I did not need to read a missive from a married man." Severus responded in a flat tone.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you sooner, but I was afraid it would compromise your position. As headmaster I knew your communiqués would be private."  
  
"Quite. Very convenient you had already been married for months."  
  
"You could have had a little faith in my abilities not to jeopardize your position. You could have believed that all was not as it appeared."  
  
"Why? Why would I?" Severus voice rose a dozen decibels.  
  
"Because I loved you. I told you that."  
  
"Does that really count when you say it, when I brought you healing potions, or when you had your cock stuck up my arse?" Severus had stopped walking his lips pinched together and his eyes glittered in anger.  
  
Remus grew still as well. Too still. "Those weren't the only times and you know it!" He growled.  
  
Severus looked into the burning amber gaze of the werewolf and closed his own eyes as he sagged. He didn't move; he wasn't even certain he was breathing.  
  
"I married Tonks to give her baby a father. Teddy is a Death Eaters child; one who was dead by the time Dora realized she was pregnant. She wouldn't give her job or her child up. Being married to me allowed her to keep her job. Oddly enough, Kingsley frowned upon fraternization between Death Eaters and Aurors. She died Severus and for a few days I had Teddy until someone checked the birth certificate. My name wasn't the one she listed. Merlin, forbid we should leave a werewolf with a child." Remus laughed bitterly. "Twenty-nine days a month as a Wizard, as a man aren't enough. Fortunately, Andromeda got custody, but you continued to return my letters, unopened."  
  
His eyes were still closed when Remus grasped his hand.   
  
"Come on. It's time to sleep." Remus said as he pulled Severus back down the path.  
  
It seemed like they were back at his tent in a moment.   
  
"In you go."   
  
Severus balked.  
  
"I am not…I do not…."  
  
"Come on. I'm going in with you."  
  
It should not have been comforting, but it was. Remus pulled back the blanket and wrapped it over Severus. He cast a cushioning charm and lay down behind Severus, pulling him close with one arm.  
  
"Lupin." Said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"Just one soldier comforting another Severus. It even happened in medieval times."  
  
He had made his objection and he now could settle into the comfort and safety of the werewolf. Severus didn't remember falling asleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
The sun was up; he could tell by the way the light played across the fabric of the tent. Severus shifted closer to the warmth along his back.   
  
"Awake?" Remus whispered.  
  
"Mm." Was Severus' response.  
  
Remus placed a kiss under Severus' ear.  
  
"Fuck!" Severus shuddered.  
  
Remus' nose nuzzled a spot just a little lower. Severus shivered. "That is exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"Lupin…"  
  
Remus turned Severus' face to his and kissed him. "I didn't hear you say no."  
  
Remus wasn't going to hear no. He wasn't going to hear anything, but his traitorous mind screamed take me now! Severus was more subtle than that, of course, and waved his wand to remove their clothing.  
  
Remus chuckled softly before he kissed Severus again. Long hot slow deep kisses. Kisses that made Severus never want to breathe again. Eventually, they were both gasping for air. While Severus still had his wits about him, he cast a silencing charm. He couldn't believe they were going to do this in a tent, on the ground. He was mad when it came to Remus. Utterly and totally mad. The man drove him to distraction, to new heights of passion. He had promised himself one day he would tell Remus that he loved him. Right now his body speaking to Remus' would have to do.  
  
Severus snuggled back to trap Remus' erection against his cleft. Warm rough hands ran over his chest and shoulder, flicking his nipples and brushing farther down toward his belly. He wasn't in a position to do much but rock back into Remus and turn to drag more kisses from his sinful mouth. Calloused fingers traced his hipbones and teased his navel while they avoided the part Severus wanted touched the most. As it happened he didn’t have much longer to wait. Remus lapped at the nape of his neck as his fingers squeezed his turgid cock.   
  
"Are you…can we…?''  
  
Severus let out a breathy "Yes."  
  
Remus flicked his wand; Severus sighed in relief. There was something to be said for long and slow, but not right now. Remus moved to take him face to face; he entered slowly as he drew Severus' long legs up over his arms. Severus' Adam's apple bobbed as he bit his lip. The light-haired man sunk all the way in. Both of them gasped and Severus reached to pull Remus closer. After another kiss, Remus caught a slow deep rhythm that left them both panting. Their eyes caught and Remus didn't restrain himself any longer; he moved into a quick pounding pace that brushed Severus' prostate on the down stroke.   
  
The rough fingers were wrapped around his cock again and Severus tried to let Remus know he was about to come. His throat worked but nothing came out. A shout burst forth from his lips as he coated Remus' fingers in his warm essence. Remus stilled and howled; he could feel the warm pulses fill him. After a moment his legs were gently lowered and Remus lay flat on top of him as he stole another satisfying kiss before he rolled off, but kept his body plastered to Severus'.  
  
"Perhaps we could start over?" Remus asked softly as he stroked Severus' side.  
  
"Lupin, I understand werewolves are insatiable, but might I have a cup of tea before we begin again?" Severus smirked.  
  
"I didn't mean…"  
  
Severus put a finger to Remus lips. "I know." He took a deep breath. "We do not need to start from anywhere else but here."


End file.
